


Bangarang

by cate-lynne (catelynne)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelynne/pseuds/cate-lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Castiel hears dubstep, he thinks it's another angel trying to talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bangarang

**Author's Note:**

> Another one pulled from the depths of my computer...

The club lights flashed and swiveled in time with the pounding bass of the music that the DJ had blaring through the speakers.  Sam, Dean, and Castiel sat at a table in the back corner, watching the dancers as they attempted to forget their real lives for a while.  They danced with reckless abandon and very little inhibition.  Sam and Dean looked bored, but Castiel was fascinated.  He had no idea that a place like this existed.  He enjoyed watching humanity in general, but this was different.  Suddenly, a few girls broke from the pack to approach their table.  Before they could protest, Sam and Dean had been whisked away by the females.  Castiel could see Sam’s head above the crowd, located somewhere in the middle of the floor.  He caught of glimpse of Dean as well.  He smiled at the uncomfortable looks on their faces.  It appeared that they had almost forgotten how to, as they would say, “let loose”.  It was very amusing.

Suddenly the music changed, becoming something full of bass and high pitched noises.  Castiel straightened up.  It sounded like an angel.  Or at least, how Dean had described the way his true voice had sounded to him.  What could an angel be doing here?  Was it trying to speak to him?  Castiel stood up and wandered around the place.  One of his brothers or sisters was calling to him and he couldn’t answer, couldn’t find them.  It was so frustrating to be human.  He made his way back to their table just as Sam and Dean did.  As he approached them, the noise ended and regular music blared from the speakers.    Sam and Dean took in his gloomy state and looked at each other in concern.

“Hey, man, you okay?”  Dean shouted over the music.

“Yes.  There was an angel nearby, but I could not find them.”

“What?!”  Dean and Sam shouted at the same time.

“An angel!” Castiel shouted back. “Didn’t you hear it?”

“No!” Sam yelled, looking around.

“It was on the speakers.”

“Oh,” Sam said, a look of dawning realization on his face.  Dean had a similar one on his.

“What?”

“That wasn’t an angel, Cas, it was the music.”

“That was not music.”

Sam and Dean snickered. “Yeah, not our type either, but there really wasn’t an angel here.”

“So I was hearing…the music?”

The brothers nodded.  Heat rushed to Castiel’s cheeks and he felt his face go hot.  He was uncomfortable and embarrassed.  He turned and headed towards the exit, calling over his shoulder to the brothers.

“I’ll see you back at the room.”  He didn’t wait to hear their reply.

 

A few minutes later, Sam and Dean prepared to leave as well.  This wasn’t really their scene.  They preferred the familiarity of pubs and bars, even if they were sometimes dives.  They donned their jackets, unaware of the petite girl with glowing blue eyes who was watching them from the shadows.


End file.
